


Corrupt

by ZSSamus



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/F, Forced?, Headcanon, Leader, Mentions of Ghor and Rundas, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Phazon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rushed, Vaginal Fingering, corrupted, not specific, savior, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus
Summary: Space Pirate data included into logbook:"We now pledge sole allegiance to our liberator, the great one, Dark Samus.""Each of them bears her mark of corruption. Soon they, like we disciples, will bow to her will."





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to do this by the Gandrayda fight (specifically "Shake off Gandrayda").  
> Enjoy even though it isn't good-

"Bring her forward."

 

The Hunter has destroyed the seeds on both Bryyo and Elysia. Hunters Rundas and Ghor had failed to stop her, even with the aid of Phazon on their side. Research shows that she will be headed for the Pirate Homeworld next, and she must be stopped at all costs. Dark Samus, the new leader of the Space Pirates, is currently on her home of Phaaze. This news has caused the leader to bring forth one of their last hopes, Hunter Gandrayda.

A space pirate nods and signals to open the door. The two doors open swiftly, and the hunter is brought into the room along with two other pirate guards. She makes her way towards her throne and kneels. All must kneel before the liberator, always.

"Leave us." Her voice booms all over the room, and quickly the pirates disperse. Silence.

 

"Do you know why you're here."

 

Silence.

 

" _Speak_." She commands.

 

 "I believe I do." Gandrayda raises her head to look at her leader, "You want me to get rid of her."

 There's no way to see her eyes through her helmet, but Gandrayda can feel her gaze even from where she was standing. She didn't speak of the Hunter's name, for she know that would anger the great leader. Dark Samus did not speak.

 "Trust me, my lord. I will bring back her bloody helmet for you. She wont even stand a chance!" she said with a slight smirk.

 Gandrayda's overconfidence was starting to show once more. Dark Samus was aware that she was a bit too cocky when she first met her, and that was one of her glaring weaknesses. She makes a hand motion to signal the hunter to come forward. Gandrayda stands up and gets on a knee near the throne.

 

 "I like you." the leader stated bluntly. Gandrayda did not respond.

 "You always make your mark on the person you're after. You have powers even greater than those pathetic pirates, Rundas, or Ghor."

 "However, you lack one thing." The queen put a hand on the bounty hunter's cheek, she had her right under her spell. Dark Samus let out a faint chuckle.

 

"Purpose."

 

Gandrayda was confused, what did she mean?..

"You killed others just for pay, you're life was uncertain and had no direction. You were lost. I generously decided to give you meaning. Serving me is your reason."

Slowly, the leader's other hand was moving down the hunter's body. Gandrayda barely noticed, though.

_Why am I feeling this way, it feels different than before..._ The bounty hunter thought, _No it can't be **that**._

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, she wasn't paying attention anymore. Dark Samus remained quiet, as if waiting for an answer.

 

"Th-"

 

Just as she was about to answer, the queen had slipped a finger inside her. The hunter had quickly regained her train of thought and gasped lightly. This couldn't be real. Her leader, her queen was touching her. She let out a faint _oh god._ With that statement, Dark Samus slid another finger in.

She felt her orgasm getting near.

_Already._

Normally that wouldn't happen, but the fact that _she_ was doing it. Her queen. Her savior. _Her master._

 "Not yet." the queen commanded.

Her pants and moans started to grow louder, and by god it took almost everything not to come that instant. The queen had used a different tone than before, and Gandrayda _loved it._

_God she's such a slut,_ the leader thought, _So easy to manipulate._

Gandrayda couldn't think straight again. How could she? All that was in her mind was Dark Samus. Only her. Dark Samus. DarkSamus _DarkSamus_ Samus _Samus..._ It took her a moment to notice that she stopped. Before she had a chance to say something, she cut her off.

 

 

"Remember the things I've done for you, and do not disappoint me."

 

**Space Pirate data included into logbook:**

"Mistress Gandrayda is the last of our leader's field commanders. We hope that she will succeed where the others have not. We hope that she will slay the wretched Hunter!"

"Gandrayda has vowed to present Aran's bloody helmet to Dark Samus as tribute. We hope she fulfills that vow!"

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks but it takes time to get better, right?
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
